There are a number of different types of liquid storage tank trailers which can be towed from one location to another. Examples of such include are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,152,492; 5,004,269; and 4,874,184. These fluid storage tank trailers are generally trapezoidal-shaped or stepped from the forward end to the rearward end to enable it to be supported at the rear end by an axle and wheels/tires when the fluid tank has its front end lifted and is secured behind a towing tractor vehicle.
The shape of the storage tank is influenced by maximum, non-permitted road height limitations when the tongue of the trailer is attached to the fifth wheel of a towing tractor. In the United States the front end of such a trailer once attached to a tractor is usually limited to between about 13.5 feet and 14 feet, without permitting. Therefore, the front end is necessarily designed about 48 to 50 inches shorter so that once installed on the fifth wheel of a tractor, it falls below the maximum non-permitted road height limitation.
The problem with existing trailer designs is the general limitation associated with the amount of volume that any given trailer can accommodate in view of non-permitted road height and width limitations. These trailers are typically used to store hydraulic fracturing fluid which is used in the fracturing of an oil or gas formation. As such, the existing designs typically accommodate maximum volumes of approximately 500 barrels. Such trailers are transported empty to the location and are not filled until they are on location. Thus, a weight limitation associated with a fully-loaded trailer is not a factor.
More recently, due to enhanced fracturing technology, larger volumes of fracturing fluid are required. In order to minimize the number of trailers required on location to hold the fluid, the need exists for larger capacity trailers. Unfortunately, the prior art is unable to accommodate larger volumes in view of non-permitted road width and height limitations.
Thus, the need exists for an design which can accommodate more volume yet satisfy the limitations associated with non-permitted road width and height limitations.